


Sand Castles

by KarouYamisaki



Series: House of Many Ways [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Parents, beach, father-daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten and his daughter on the beach, a fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Castles

"Daddy look-it what I found!" She held up a small blue and green shell so her father could see.

He grinned "That's fantastic My Belle"

She giggled placing the shell to the side next to a few others and went back to digging in the sand with her little yellow shovel.

He started to pack wet sand into the little red bucket, interesting her as he tipped the bucket over and smiled as he removed the bucket and left a tower of sand. Her brown eyes widened with awe and immediately started to copy him to make a tower like her daddy did.

Soon four towers stood, they were a bit lumpy but decorated with beautiful shells and rocks found from the beach around them.

Hours later after the Time Lord and his daughter left the castle still stood until the tide washed in...


End file.
